Back to Chino
by J.Ryan
Summary: This story takes place during the Nana. It's about when Ryan goes back to Chino and comes face to face with his best friend Chastity. Chastity got out of juvy and is looking for herself. What will she do next? What will Ryan help do?
1. Back from Juvy

****

Here I was arriving home after my long stay at the Juvy center for the past six months. I don't know what has been happening around Chino. No one ever really kept me updated expect for Trey who came like every other day, then week, then month, and he also sent some packages but, then all of a sudden he stopped sending packages and visits. I don't know what happened. My brother Eddie visited me a total of two times. Theresa sent me a letter but I'm sure there were other important things to do besides me but I would like to know what's going on in Chino. I get out of the car I brought to Juvy. I go into my bro's house and mine. I go inside and see Eddie on the phone. I wonder who he's talking to but I walk inside and sit on our old blue couch. Eddie finally gets off the phone and notices me.

"Hey Chast your finally home."

"Yeah"

"Hey Chast I have to go to Theresa's you want to come?"

"Yes of course can we go see Ryan and Trey too."

"Umm since you've been gone lots have changed."

"Like?"

"Well Trey and Ryan got into trouble they stole a car, since Trey had drugs and a gun on him he's in jail, and Ryan is living with his lawyer and family in Newport."

"Oh would have been nice if someone sent me a letter to tell me this."

"Sorry sis, let's go."

I follow Eddie into his car and we drive off down a few roads to the liquor store where Eddie ran inside and bought some wine and some tequila. Then off to Theresa's house we went. We arrived shortly. There was Theresa one of my best friends on her porch. Theresa noticed us and came down to us.

"Hey Eddie and Chastity your out."

"Yea I know isn't it great." I responded

"Come inside you two."

We follow Theresa inside there is a skinny tall brunette in designer wear sitting on the sofa. She noticed me and shrunk back a little. I could totally squash that girl I'm small but feisty and strong. Theresa sat next to her and I sat next to Theresa and Eddie after me.

"Chastity this is Marissa I met her in Newport when I went to go to work."

"And to see Ryan." Eddie added

"Nice to meet you Marissa." I said right away

"You too Chastity."

"Chast we something to tell you." Eddie said

"What?"

"Theresa and I are getting married."

"What did you say?" I said in shock

"You heard me."

"Okay you know that there is no way I'm being my best friends sister in law."

"Chast it's a honor."

"Oh yeah it's such a honor to come back from Juvy and hear all this bull shit."

I ran out of Theresa's house and started walking home. I walked past Ryan's house and stared at it. I couldn't believe what could happen in six months. All of a sudden I saw Marissa run out to me. Oh great I sighed. A rich bitch was going to follow me and try to make everything okay. Like she even knew my birthday or how much Ryan and Trey mean to me. I waited for her anyway I didn't want to go back and tell my brother I ran off because then he would send one of his friends to find me and bring me back.

"Hey, what went down in there?" She asked

'Oh I don't know maybe you should ask Eddie." I said sarcastically

"Hey don't act like that, I came to walk with you."

"Well I don't think you should come with me."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to the jail to see Trey."

"I've gone with Ryan."

"You know Ryan?"

"Of course I'm dating him!"

"Wow last time I was here Theresa and Ryan were dating."

"Yeah small world."

"So you coming?"

"I guess so."

So we walked about three blocks to my house and got into my car. Off we drove to the jail.

"So tell me Marissa is Ryan umm you know umm." I said

"Happy?"

"Yes"

"He seems to be happy, why?"

"Well he is my best friend and I just want to know."

"I know how you feel."

"Okay rule number one nobody knows how Chastity Karlos feels!"

"A okay."

"Sorry people think they know how I feel but they haven't been in Juvy for the past six months and missed everything."

"Oh I see."

"It's just everything is like different, home just isn't home."

"Yeah like finding out your mom is sleeping with your ex boyfriend."

"Ouch that must hurt."

"That's why I ran here."

"Oh well just be careful and if I know Ryan he'll come looking for you sooner or later."

"I left him a message not to come looking for me."

"He'll figure out where you are."

"How do you know?"

"After all the times I ran off when we were young he or Trey found me."

"Eddie didn't come looking for you?"

"Nope he was the reason he always treated me like I was still eight, Trey didn't treat me like that."

"And Ryan?"

"Ryan always believed he was supposed to protect me, so that got a little annoying."

"Yeah I could see that."

We soon arrived at the jail and we walked in. The guard asked us who we were I told him I was a close friend to Trey Atwood and Marissa was a friend. He asked if he should tell Trey my name and I said no just tell him it's a close friend. The guard gave us visitor passes and called to another guard to get Trey. I knew Trey was going to die when he saw me. We walked out to the visiting place there was Trey sitting there. I ran over to the table he was at. He realized me as soon as he saw me. He always knew me by my gray sparking eyes and reddish brown hair. He jumped up and hugged me. I sat across from him and Marissa sat next to me.

"Chastity when did you how did you?" Trey asked

"I got out today and Eddie told me."

"How you've been?"

"Okay but I feel like I came out of amnesia because so much has changed."

"I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault and thanks for the packages."

"You're very welcome, so you know about Ryan."

" Yep he's in Newport and he's dating Marissa right here."

"Yeah I remember Marissa she came last Thanksgiving is Ryan."

"Oh well I didn't know."

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too."

Then a guard came to get us because visiting hours was over and to say our good byes. Trey and I said good bye and he gave me the number where Ryan was. He told me call and let him know how I was. Trey and I hugged like brother and sister. He was always my brother in my heart and will always be. The guard walked Marissa and I out. We got into my car and drove off into the Chino sunset.


	2. The Getaway

****

It was now the day of Eddies and Theresa's engagement party. I was sitting in my room and looking around my room. Everything was still the same. The chair I threw that night when I was on drugs and my brother pissed me off. The door still had a hole where the leg of the chair hit. My papers and pictures were still all over the desk and some on the floor. I was so mad with my brother last night that I got a tattoo of a sun on my lower back and dyed my hair black. He was angry but there wasn't anything he could do. The dye and tattoo were permanent. He came into my room. I arose from my bed. He looked at me and then looked at the silky blue dress that Theresa had bought last night for me. It was so ugly and picked out in a fast manner. Then Eddie sighed

"Are you going to wear something nice?" He asked

"Nope." I said as my tongue stud clicked against my teeth.

"Why not?"

"Your not getting married it's just a party."

"All right I give up wear whatever but your still coming!"

"Whatever."

"Be ready in twenty minutes."

"All right."

Then Eddie left the room and I sat back down on my bed. I had to get away from this place. Then it hit me I could pack a suitcase throw it into the back of Eddies car and see which one of his friends would drive me to LA or let me stay in their house for away until I cooled down. I dumped the rest of the clothes left in my bag. I grabbed all the clothes and other things I could find and stuffed them into the suitcase. Then I darted out of my room out the door and down to Eddie's car. I threw my suitcase in the trunk and headed back up. I saw Eddie in his nice clothes surprised at the fact and then he looked at me. He saw me and looked at my outfit. I was wearing a black belly shirt showing my star shaped earring on my belly and a flowing layered skirt that ended a little above my knee and my high heeled black knee high boots. I also had my tongue stud and nose stud in and big hoop earrings in my ears. I knew Eddie wanted to scream but he wasn't today.

"Let's go."

"Fine."

We got into the car and Eddie drove to Theresa's. We arrived shortly. I jumped out of the car to find Marissa. I went into the back and saw decorations and people everywhere. I couldn't see Marissa anywhere. So I went inside where Marissa was staying. She was just finishing zippering up her dress. She turned around and saw me standing there.

"What an outfit." Marissa said to me

"Yeah just pissing off my brother."

"Well it seems like when you want to piss someone off you can really do it."

"I know I love it."

"Wish I could do that, this my first time doing something and I'm only worrying the people I love."

"Don't worry about that let's try to go have fun."

I gave her a pat on the back to follow me. She followed me outside. When a guy ran up to her.

"Marissa please come back to Newport." He pleaded

"No Luke not with you." She spoke and slapped him across the face. "Go home Luke!"

Luke turned away and ran back the way he came. All of a sudden out of the blue came Ryan. The Ryan Atwood. He came up to Marissa and Marissa turned around and ran back inside. Knowing now I had a get away I ran back out to the driveway to find Ryan's car. I knew it had to be the nicest car in the parking lot. I found it and I went up to it and tried to open a back door. To my surprise it was open. So I ran back to Eddie's car and got my suitcase and ran back to Ryan's car. Threw it into the back underneath a seat so it wasn't noticeable. Then I got into the back and laid on the floor so he wouldn't see. I knew he would come back with Marissa and off to Newport we would go and I would get up when I knew it was to late to turn around.

I waited and waited until I heard footsteps. Then doors opened and Ryan and Marissa were inside the rover. Ryan started up the car and drove away. When I was sure he was on the highway I slipped forward without them knowing because they had the music blasting. Then I tapped Ryan on the shoulder he turned around and saw me.

"Chastity how'd hell did you get in here." Ryan said acting like he just saw a ghost.

"The door was open so I got in."

"Why are you here?"

"Getting away from Chino and following my best friend."

"What do you think Sandy and Kirsten are going to say?"

"How the hell do I know?"

"Well I'll call them and ask them if it's okay I bring my friend home."

"Okay."

We stopped at a gas station and Ryan called home to his so-called "legal parents" if I can stay. He soon got off the phone. I watched Marissa she seemed really quiet since we left Chino. I turned back to look at Ryan.

"Chast you can come home with me."

"Yes"

"But we got to get you something a little more classy so you don't look slutty and get yourself kicked out of the house."

"Oh all right."

"Great so we'll stop somewhere not to expanse and Marissa will help you find something to wear."

"Okay."

Off we drove into the rain and to this place called Newport Beach. Here I go for another adventure. Into a another town and another story.


End file.
